


Scary Movie Tough Guy

by Delena_Stark



Series: Irondad/Spiderson One shots [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Awesome Tony Stark, Bye Bye Man (mentioned), F/M, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delena_Stark/pseuds/Delena_Stark
Summary: MJ recommends a scary movie for Peter to watch, and of course he had to try to show off to her even if he doesn't do well with certain horror stuff. Turns out it wasn't gonna be an easy feat.
Relationships: James “Rhodey” Rhodes & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker (implied), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad/Spiderson One shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Scary Movie Tough Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! If you haven't seen The Bye Bye Man movie there can be tiny spoilers in here.

"Hey, Loser. Ever heard of The Bye Bye Man??" MJ looked at Peter with a slight smirk.

They had a Substitute teacher for English class which pretty much meant a free period to do whatever you wanted with the time, and of course MJ was going to use it to mess with Peter.

He looked her with a look of confusion and shrugged his shoulders, “Uh Bye Bye Man? What's that?" Then looked back down at the instructions for his latest LEGOS kit.

MJ wore her trademark expression, “Yeah Bye Bye Man. It’s like my favorite movie ever. You haven’t seen it? " she wanted to laugh a little but didn't at his response, "Eh...eh...no… if you like it then it's probably good then."

She just huffed in a small laugh, “Yeah it’s a really educational.... movie” Peter looked at his watch and said something about probably trying the movie out that night. MJ then went back to reading “Cool, let me know what you think.”

Peter leafed through his instruction booklet and put it back in his backpack. He looked out the window next to his seat and start trace little lines in his desk playing a little idea that was now in his head.

"Wonder if my Dad will wanna see it. He's a movie lover like me" he spoke out loud to himself and MJ just waved him off in a nonverbal 'whatever'.

The second he got home Peter went looking for his Dad right away and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y where he was. Of course, it was no surprise he was in the lab. This time was arguing with Dum-E and the scene was too hilarious he couldn't help but laugh at it the second he got into the room.

Dum-E snitched that Peter was there by 'looking' in his direction making Tony stop in mid-sentence and turn around.

"Hey, Underoo. What's so funny?" Tony said as he scratched his head a little. Peter pointed at him and Dum-E while trying to catch his breath. "Haha. Need anything or just came to laugh?"

After he gathered himself together again Peter walked over to his Dad and gave him a hug. He gave the older genius big doe eyes.

Tony looked at his son and automatically knew doe eyes meant he would be pulled into something.

"Just ask it already, Pete, tone down the eyes." He ruffled Peter's hair. "Weeeell, there's a movie called 'The Bye Bye Man' and I was wondering if you'd like to see it with me...." Peter twiddled his thumbs together and followed it with a cheesy kid smile.

The movie title rang in his ears and it reminded him of a bet he made with Rhodey. When the movie came out Rhodey remembered that kid genius wasn't exactly keen on boogeyman type movies and made a bet that he would be scared shitless if he watched.

Tony wasn't going to let his friend tell him "I told you so" so he knew how he could work things into his favor.

"Absolutely not! You are not seeing that, Peter. You wouldn't sleep for a week if you do." He said in the sternest voice he could muster.

"Come on, Dad! I'm not gonna get scared of a MOVIE!" Peter reverted to a little kid and stomped his foot.

Trying to stick his ground and not reveal his real reason Tony crossed his arms and shaking his head.

Peter stomped away and mumbled "Fine. I'll watch it alone when you go to bed."

Later that night, Peter kept both ears open to make sure his parents were both fast asleep. He staked out their room from right above the door waiting to finally hear his Dad's deep snoring. The second it started he literally scurried back to his room and tuned his TV to Netflix's horror movie list.

A few of the movies he passed gave him a little bit of the willies just by their poster pictures, but he had to get to his target. After a few clicks he landed on what he wanted, The Bye Bye Man, and cued it to play.

The scene started like a lot of scary movies he'd seen, a flashback, and he was fine with what he was thinking would be slow start. Then an older looking man appears all frantic, he started yelling at a woman asking if she told anyone something, and when she told him she had told her husband he runs back to his car and grabs a shotgun.

Peter held a pillow to his chest and started whispering to himself, "Don't do what I think you're gonna...don't do it..." And he buried the lower half of his face into the pillow.

When the scene then switched to the middle-aged man. He was in a living room and appeared to have shot another man, who was lying on the floor, trying to crawl away. The middle-aged man with the shotgun paused for a moment and looked at the stairs. There was the faint sound of a train and lights flash across the wall as though a train were passing by. The middle-aged man yelled "You're not gonna get me!!" and shoots the man on the ground, killing him.

The second the shot was fired Peter ended up screaming, jumping onto his ceiling, and it triggered, F.R.I.D.A.Y to tell Tony.

"Boss, your baby is trying to watch the forbidden movie” the next thing the kid knew his Dad was in his room staring up at him, tapping his foot.

"Wouldn't get scared watching the movie, huh? Thought I told you NO on watching it. Come down, Peter." Tony pointed to the floor as he ordered him.

Peter tried to argue that he wasn't scared and that he just got surprised was all and Dad wasn't buying it. He turned off the movie and left his son alone.

Once he was back to his own room, Tony asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to set the Netflix parental controls to alert him if his account accesses the movie and it wasn't him.

~~~~a few days later~~~~

Peter was going to try to watch the movie again, but this time he was going to try to watch when his Dad wasn't home.

"I'm gonna actually see this movie. I don't see why Dad has such a- WHY ARE THE PARENTAL CONTROL ON!? I'm 18!!!" all he got from F.R.I.D.A.Y was the she was ordered to by none other than his Dad.

He asked where his Mom was and went for her help. Even though to him it seemed stupid to have get parental controls taken off when they shouldn't be on at all, but he was going to have fun once he found his Mom since most likely his Dad didn't tell her anything.

Pepper was just finishing up some paperwork when she saw Peter walking into her office. She sent off the last thing before she opened her arms for a hug. Right when he was in her arms, she noticed something wasn't right and nudged his head to look up at her.

"What's the matter, Peter?" Pepper played with one of her son's curls.

"Dad put Parental Controls on Netflix. MJ told me about this scary movie that's supposedly really good and I want to check it out, but Dad says I'll get so scared that I won't sleep for a week and now he made F.R.I.D.A.Y stop me from even clicking it... I know I'm not really good with those movies, but she said it was really good." He played up his doe eyes a little more.

The woman was known for being a strong-willed person who wasn't easily persuaded, but when it came to her son and how her husband often goes way overboard, she was a softy. She looked down at Peter and decided what she was going to do without saying a word.

"You'll see your movie. I'm just going to remove the controls because your Dad seems to be in one of his overprotective moods...again... tell me if he puts them back" Peter ran off exclaiming " Thank you! " to his Mom as she did as say she would straight from her cell phone. All Pepper could do was smile with a little giggle since he was too fast for her to get a kiss on his head.

~~~back in his room~~~~ 

Peter jumped onto his bed and slid for the Tv's control going straight back to Netflix. He almost missed The Bye Bye Man he clicked so fast to get to it. Just as he got passed the scene, a little shy of twenty-five minutes into the movie, that made him go for the ceiling he got more excited that he wasn't being stopped.

"Man, this movie's freaky.... why would he TELL people about it if it'll make them THINK abou- AAAAW COME ON!!! A MISSION NOW?! First Dad now New York...why's so many not letting me watch this..." The screen flashed red with an Avenger alert saying that he had to get down to the base floor of the Tower.

He groaned and sluggishly got off his bed and was going to drag his feet getting downstairs, but F.R.I.D.A.Y wasn't going to let him and kept informing him that he was urgently needed and that slow pace wasn't an option. At that moment Peter wished he could curse at the A.I. Sadly, that wouldn't help him since she'd probably just tattle on him and/or respond in a sarcastic remark that'd make his words useless.

Once in the briefing room Peter just silently glared at his Dad, but still listened to know where he was going to be sent. In his mind he was concocting his own plan to confront his Tony on his latest overprotective fit.

Everyone deployed to where they were needed and of course Peter was among the team that was set to take the city from above along with Thor, Clint who was dropped off on a rooftop, and his Dad.

During a low point in the battle Spider-Man decided to make his move, not on the enemy but Iron Man. "Hey, Dad, what's with parental controls on the Netflix huh!?" He dangled on a web in his Dad's path and wasn't going to be easily moved.

Tony stopped just inches shy of colliding with his son and opened his helmet. "What?! You're asking about that now?!" Peter almost let go of his webbing when he crossed his arms but got his grip back. " I had F.R.I put it so you wouldn't see it because you seriously won't sleep and probably be jumpier than a jumping spider...they're staying on. End. Of. Conversation. Spider-Man. Back to the mission. "

Closing his helmet, Tony flew off to go back to the current team objective.

Unfortunately for him, Spider-Man wasn't gonna leave it alone and every chance the young man got he would take and bombard him about the topic, and he was close a few times to letting his core reason slip. He had to give his boy credit. He was relentless when it came to try to get answers or attempting to get his way.

"I'm 18! I'm an adult! Parental Controls shouldn't have applied for years! But you put them on now?" Peter stated as they returned to base. He kept up with his Dad's pace as he swung right next to him.

While removing his suit Tony kept one eyebrow raised at his son, the kid was just as persistent as him and had a way to get things done like his Mother. A lethal combination when used against him...especially if Rhodey hears anything since he'd egg it on for his own amusement, and to speak of the devil Rhodey came up next to him. He kept poking at him, literally and figuratively, asking Tony if it he was ready to lose the bet.

He just huffed and walked off.

Peter knew his Dad was going to repair any damage to his suit like he did after mission when it got roughed up, so he was going to finish his movie. He set himself up like he was before: pillow in arms, sports bottle with drink so it wouldn't spill if he tipped it, cell right next to him to catch any texts from MJ or Ned, and control in hand. Then he clicked the movie to continue from it was stopped when the mission alert caused it to quit Netflix.

Barely getting passed two minutes F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted and patched through Tony who she just told Peter on.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing are you? They're getting put back." Tony gave side eye without fully taking his gaze away from what he was working on. With a groan Peter turned off The Bye Bye Man, fell back on his bed, and held up his phone.

"I'm telling Mom, again! " and he had F.R.I.D.A.Y hang up on his Dad. To him there were moments where he didn't care who he was and would hang up on his Dad whenever he got treated like a little kid.

~~~in the lab~~~

Pepper walked into the lab and when she found her husband, she flicked him in the back of the head to get his attention.

"What was that for?!" Tony looked up from his workspace and saw his wife standing above him with her arms crossed.

She tapped her foot a little then showed him the Netflix account on her phone that she just removed the parental controls for the second time from. " He's 18, Tony, you know you got to stop babying him. If there's a movie he wants to watch that is rated R let him. I don't want to keep removing your overprotective overload. "

The billionaire genius pulled up YouTube on one of his screens and had it click into the trailer for the movie their son wanted to do desperately see. He stood in front of the screen before starting it.

"Peter ever tell you exactly WHAT movie he wants to see?" All Pepper replied with was 'a scary movie' and she tried to say everyone watches them and didn't see why he was putting the parental controls on "Well, watch the trailer and see what you say"

He triggered it to play but kept his back to it. Pepper jumped a couple times as she watched but didn't too seemed to be bothered by it. In the corner of her eye she noticed Tony had never turned around and still looked freaked out.

The man looked like he feared the Bye Bye Man, and she figured it out then and there.

"Tony...are YOU afraid of this movie and just trying to stop Peter seeing it so you still look like you’re, just being you?" Pepper held back a little laugh in the back of her throat.

Getting flustered Tony immediately brought up knowing how their son gets with boogeyman type movies. Pepper knew there was more to it since it never stopped him before from the "Letting Peter learn" tactic they used often.

Whenever Peter tried to do or see something they knew he wasn't good with or wasn't ready for they'd stop him ONCE and then if he tried again they'd let him go through with it then help with the aftermath once he realized they were right or would leave it be if it happened to go well. I….”

"Uh huh. There's more I know it, because I know it never stopped you from 'letting him learn' occasionally... when you're not being severely overprotective..." She tried turning him to the face the screen and forced himself back to facing away from it. " You're afraid of it. Just say it. Come on, there's no shame. "

Tony sucked in his lips and looked at her with the slight look of deflate in him. He got figured out...well partially. He knew he had to come clean.

"That's not all of it. I got a bet with Rhodey. When he found the movie, he remembered how Pete gets and made a bet that the kid would be get so scared he'd be stuck on the ceiling, probably drinking constant coffee for a week if he saw it. I checked out some of it to see it was as scary as he said and ended up freaking myself out so I knew Peter would be ten times worse. That's why I put em on.... plus, if I could stop him just for 4 more days, I'd win the bet..."

An expression of slight pity mixed with an 'oh god' appeared in Pepper's face, but she told Tony the reason why their son wanted to see the silly movie so bad and it made her husband laugh.

A lightbulb idea came to Pepper's mind and she knew just what to do and pulled Tony in close.

"Three things: One, why don't we watch it together. Two, if either one of you get that way I'll be right there as your back-up. Three, I’ll deal with Rhodey since it doesn't big me when he stuffs like this to you, but I don't like it when he uses our Son for a laugh because of how he gets." She said the last bit with a small devilish grin and Tony loved the look on her.

With the thrill of seeing what his wife would do to his best friend Tony agreed to her proposal and walked with her to Peter's room.

When he peeked his head into the doorway Peter instantly raised a hand to Tony and motioned the other to his TV, which had a videogame on it "I'm not even watching Netflix! Was gonna tell MJ you kept stopping so I can't watch it!"

Tony rubbed the back of his neck and apologized. Then Pepper pushed herself into his view and explained what she figured out and what she had convinced him to do.

Jumping up from his bed, Peter went to hug both of his parents and started jumping. Making them jolt around a bit.

After his mini celebration Peter to the living room, grabbed snacks, and took his spot in the center of the couch. Tony and Pepper followed. Taking their places on either side of him.

They started the movie from the beginning and since the boys had seen the first twenty minutes there wasn't that much jumping from them at the part. When it got passed that, that's when then they turned into little kids. Every time someone got chased, they screamed "Run!! Run!! Don't turn around, run!!". Whenever someone got killed, they covered each other's eyes and peeked through the tiny space between fingers. During the times the Bye Bye Man "appeared" they hugged one another like two koalas.

When Virgil and Alice arrive at the house to see Elliot and it looks like The Bye Bye Man is going to go after them, Peter jumps to the ceiling with Tony still hooked onto him. Both cried "NOOOO! NOT THE LITTLE GIRL!" and when John was found then whispers “Bye Bye” into the Detective's ear, hinting that the curse was going to start all over again the father/son duo just screamed their heads off. Neither boy really slept that night.

~~~the next day at school~~~

MJ approached Peter in their Math class and he jumped a bit when she touched his shoulder. "Oh, hi, MJ! I saw The Bye Bye Man last night...it was really...something." He tried to hide his exhaustion.

"So ya liked it, loser? Didn't scare ya too bad?" she had a laugh trapped in her smirk when Peter went ' Mr. macho' on her. MJ couldn't hold it in anymore and showed him a video she got from Pepper while laughing her head off.

The message was titled "Scary Movie Tough Guy" and the video was of him and Tony practically stuck to the ceiling screaming from the ending. She knew his secret identity, so it was ok for her to see anything involving him using his powers without his mask, and then she started laughing and joking that she now knew how strong his sticking powers were.

Peter sunk into his seat and mumbled something about how he thought he could trust his Mom, but she betrayed him and sent a video of him freaking out to the girl he has a crush on.

At that moment he wished the Bye Bye Man would come for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So sorry I have been MIA lately. I have been trying to write but I have been getting a lot of homework lately. And then the days I don't have class or a lot of homework. I do have to work so that takes up my time. I'm trying to find time to sit down and write something but It is very difficult. 
> 
> My best friend came up with this and since she would be telling me about it. Then I would be giving her ideas of how the story could go so she told me since I helped her a lot I could post this chapter on here. 
> 
> Hopefully I will have time soon. We are right now in the middle of the semester so I am hoping for a small break.


End file.
